


Alone

by Lasgalendil



Category: Doctor Who (2005), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am alone. The world which shook at my feet and the trees and the sky have gone. And I am alone now. Alone. The wind bites now, and the world is grey, and I am alone here."</p><p>A Sindarin translation of The Doctor's speech in Deep Breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

_Im erui. i-Geven i—‘îr nuin dhail nín adh i-ngelaidh adh i-venel bennin. Adh Im erui hí. Erui. i-‘Waew nâg hí, adh i-amar bain mithren, adh Im erui hí._

 

* * *

 **Literal translation:** I am alone. The earth that shuddered beneath my feet and the trees and the sky have gone. And I am alone now. Alone. The wind bites now, and all the world is grey, and I am alone here.

 

**Even more literal translation:**

It-is-I-who-is-alone. The-earth that-shuddered under-the feet mine and the-trees and the-Firmament (are) gone. And it-is-I-who-is alone now. Alone. The-wind bites now, and the-world all (is) grey, and it-is-I-who-is alone here.

 

**No one is this effing literal translation:**

Im: (pron.; first person emphatic singular subjective) "I am, it is I who is"

Erui: (adj.; singular) "alone"

i: (art.; definite, singular) "the"

® Ceven: (n.; singular) mutates to *geven due to soft lenition. "earth, ground, soil"

i: (pron.; demonstrative) "that, which"

Gir-: (v.; unconjugated i-stem) changes to *gîr (v.; first person singular past tense) and mutates to 'îr due to soft lenition.

Nuin: (prep.) "under/beneath-the"

Dâl: (n.; singular) mutates to *dail (n.; plural) and further mutates to *dhail (n.; plural) due to being the object of a prepositional phrase. "feet"

nîn: (pron.; singular possessive) "my, mine"

a, adh: (conj.) "and"

in: (art.; definite, plural) "the" mutates to *i due to nasal mutation

Galadh: (n.; singular) mutates to *ngaladh due to nasal mutation, further mutates to *ngelaidh (n.; plural) due to plural mutation. "Trees"

i: (art.; definite, singular) "the"

Menel: (n.; singular) mutates to *venel due to soft lenition. "Sky, Heaven, FIrmament (specifically where the stars are hung"

®bennin (v.; perfect passive participle) from ®Bad- (v.; unconjugated stem) from Noldorin *trevad-(v.; unconjugated stem) "to transverse". If we isolate the prefix 'tre-' "through" and  'vad' "to go", we must unmutate *vad to 'bad' (v.; unconjugated stem) "to go" conjugates to *abant (v.; past third person singular) and further mutates to *bannen (v.; perfect passive participle, singular), further mutated to *pennin (v.; perfect passive participle, plural) due to i-infixation in plural. "gone"

a, adh: (conj.) "and"

Im: (pron.; first person emphatic singular subjective) "I am, it is I who is"

Erui: (adj.; singular) "alone"

Sí: (adv.) mutates to *hí when it follows the verb it describes. "here, now"

Erui: (adj.; singular) "alone"

i: (art.; definite, singular) "the"

Gwaew: (n.; singular) mutates to *'waew due to soft mutation following the singular article. "Wind"

®Nag-: (v.; unconjugated stem) changes to *nâg (v.; third person singular present tense) "‘Waew nâg hí,

Sí: (adv.) mutates to *hí when it follows the verb it describes. "here, now"adh i-amar bain mithren, adh Im erui hí.

a, adh: (conj.) "and"

i: (art.; definite, singular) "the"

Amar: (n.; singular) Earth, world

Pan: (adj.; singular) mutates to *ban due to soft lenition, mutates further to *bain (adj.; plural) "all, all of the"

Mithren (adj.; singular) "grey"

a, adh: (conj.) "and"

Im: (pron.; first person emphatic singular subjective) "I am, it is I who is"

Erui: (adj.; singular) "alone"

Sí: (adv.) mutates to *hí when it follows the verb it describes. "here, now"

 

 

 


End file.
